


Closing Time

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018SSHG Prompt Fest.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on an undeveloped fic idea I had for the 2018 [SSHG Prompt Fest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/profile).

One evening just before closing time, Hermione found herself lost in a book. "Listen," she told Severus, who, though he was holding open the shop's door and looking meaningfully at his wrist, did so. "'Maw-ghouls'," it's pronounced, at least, that's the closest to a proper pronunciation humans can come, or so says the book."

"What in Merlin's name are you reading?"

As if she had not heard him, and in truth, she had not, Hermione continued, "The word is actually monosyllabic—its meaning known only to the Elder Gods—and it takes a full minute to say."

_Snap!_


End file.
